Almost The End (See Them Again Sequel)
by lizzyrocks.m
Summary: It's been four years since the Hogwarts Reunion of students from the War Years. Find out what's happened to Eva, Scorp, Roxy, Fred, James, Mel, Markos, Nikki and let's not forget Hermione and Draco. Full summary inside.
1. Train Ride Thoughts

**All rights to J. K. Rowling. I just came up with the plot and some original characters. The world that it is based in was created by the marvelous Ms Rowling.**

 **Summary:**

 _ **It's been four years since the Hogwarts Reunion of students from the War Years. Nikki is one year away from starting at Hogwarts, causing both Hermione and Draco to go into a frenzy as they're unable to cope with the idea of all their children being away from home. Mel and Markos are in their third year, causing havoc and mayhem in every corridor they walk down. Scorp and Eva are in their fifth year, Scorp has become more than Slytherin Prince and is thriving at school.**_ ** _Eva is constantly in the library preparing for various exams and doesn't really think of much else, her relationship with Fred... well that's for you to find out about._**

* * *

Evangeline Malfoy sighed as she leant her head against the window of the train, her chin was resting in her palm and her elbow was stiff from being bent for so long. The scenery outside was rushing past, too fast for her to focus on anything, and she'd seen the Scottish landscape many times - she often wondered if her parents ever tired from seeing the landscape year after year. It often looked the same at this time of year, as if nothing had changed. Her eyes glanced down to the book that was open in her lap but she couldn't concentrate on it, it was the seventh book she'd tried to read that journey, **tried** being the operative word. All in all, she was bored out of her mind and didn't seem to be able to find anything that could change that. She took to watching the water droplets on the window fall for another 10 minutes before she gave up completely and decided to walk round the train.

She stood up and grabbed her bag from the storage above her head to put her book away. She walked out without saying a word, she didn't need to say anything. There was no one in the compartment. Eva was used to being alone now, it had happened about a year or two ago that'd she'd noticed she was by herself more often and that her friends were all busy elsewhere. At first it had hurt, she'd wondered if she'd done anything wrong, but soon enough she used it to her advantage and spent more time preparing for her O.W.L.S.

She looked left and right, the passageway was surprisingly sparse, one or two students standing in door frames but no one running to find the Trolley Lady - still alive after all these years. She went right, heading towards the end of the train but still a good 5 carriages away. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she was passing through to the next carriage when someone ran into her, but instead of ending up on the floor like her younger brother Markos, two strong hands caught her waist and kept her up.

Markos recovered quickly and didn't even think to dust himself off before he ran off again. "Sorry Eva!" He called as he went. "Good prank gone wrong! Angry mob's after me!"

Eva shook her head as she grinned at the actions of her brother, of course he had to do something before they even got to school. She heard someone chuckle softly behind her, causing her to freeze as she noticed her savior still had their hands on her waist. She turned around suddenly to see who it was, but flushed and jumped back almost immediately when she realized just how close their noses were to touching.

"Sorry Bellamy, I didn't mean to-" She spoke timidly.

"Don't worry about it, Eva." He cut her off, still chuckling. Bellamy Wood was in Gryffindor, starting his final year at Hogwarts, something which the entire female population of the school would cry over during his last few days. He was tall, with a strong lean body from playing Quidditch since his second year - goalkeeper just like his father - and he was incredibly smart, friendly, competitive, and slightly mischievous, a personality that girls couldn't help but find attractive. But unfortunately for them, he'd only had one or two girlfriends whilst at school, only lasting a couple of months at most (gone their separate ways as friends) and it was very unlikely that he'd date the entire female population before the end of the year, but the most of the girls haven't given up hope.

"And thank you for-"

"My pleasure to catch a damsel in distress." Bellamy smiled at her, causing Eva to give a shy smile in response.

"Are y-" Eva started but she didn't get to finish as she was once again run into, causing her to fall into Bellamy.

"WHERE IS HE?" An enraged voice spoke behind her. Eva turned to find Markos's twin sister, Melania, fuming - and behind her seemed to be the rest of the now third years. "Where is that good for nothing twin of mine?"

"What'd he do now? Surely the prank didn't go so badly?" Eva asked, expecting Mel to have been in on the prank as Mel and Markos were like the new Fred and George, and they were inseparable.

"Oh it was a brilliant prank alright," Mel's fist clenched, "The only thing wrong about it was that it was on me!"

"What?" That did surprise Eva, who had never once heard of the twins playing pranks on each other.

"But he's messed with the wrong person," Mel's eyes flashed viciously, "And I've rallied the rest of our year against him. Now, where did he go?"

Eva and Bellamy seemed to gulp as the entire third year population (minus Markos) turned their eyes on the two of them, all of them with their wands out.

"Ummm..." Eva debated not giving her brother up, but decided that she'd rather save her own skin. Markos had made his bed, now he must lie in it. "He continued past us, but other than that I don't know." Eva said, almost reluctantly.

Mel and the rest ran off without a 'Thank You', leaving her and Bellamy alone again.

"Sorry about falling into you... again."

"No harm done, I didn't fall so it's fine."

"Are you looking for the Trolley Lady?" Eva asked.

"No, I'm doing my rounds." It was then that Eva noticed the Head Boy badge pinned to his robes, which were on a few hours before anyone else even thought of changing.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner! Congratulations on getting the position of Head Boy!" Eva gave him a quick hug, and grinned at him.

"Thanks. Well, I'd better run after the third years and make sure your sister doesn't kill your brother. I'll see you later, Eva." He gave her a wave as he walked off in the direction that they had gone.

Eva smiled fondly as she thought of the younger twins in her family. Mel and Markos - George Weasley's biggest fans and greatest protégées. She remembered overhearing their conversation as they walked into the Great Hall as students for the first time 2 years ago, it wasn't very hard to overhear them as they were practically shouting.

* * *

 _Eva was sitting down at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the house, waiting anxiously for the first years to appear. She was more excited for this lot than she had been for the previous year as now Mel and Markos were going to be sorted. She wondered if they'd get put in Gryffindor like their mother (but more importantly to the twins, like Fred and George), or Slytherin like their father, or possibly Ravenclaw. If she were the sorting hat, she'd have no idea where to place them._

 _The doors opened and in trotted the first years, most of them looking up at the ceiling in awe and pointing at it to their new friends. The two at the front of the group however were not talking about the magnificence of school at all, more like the gloriousness of the pranks they were going to unleash upon the school and they'd already started planning, quite loudly, just how they were going to do that. Most of the students that were sitting down couldn't help but overhear and as they listened their faces quickly filled with unease and dread._

 _All the students stopped talking as the first years got to the front of the hall, and Headmaster Longbottom (who also happened to be the Herbology Professor) welcomed the students as usual before Professor Parvati Patil (Divination Professor) opened the long scroll of names and proceeded to read them out. It was just like Eva's first year, the procedure hadn't changed. Eva payed no attention to the names read out, but kept her ears open for 'Malfoy'._

 _"Markos Malfoy!" Professor Patil announced, causing Eva to lean forwards in anticipation. She saw him step up to the stool and sit down with a grin on his face. The grin never faltered, but only grew wider as if what the Sorting Hat was saying was amusing. The student body sat there for a good 10 minutes waiting for the house to be announced._

 _SLYTHINDOR_

 _The hat finally announced, making everyone raise an eyebrow and look around in confusion. Professor Patil gave the hat a bewildered look before saying, "You must be loosing it. That isn't a house." To which the hat stuck out its tongue at her._

 _"Put him at the end of this list, I might have made my decision by then." The hat instructed. Professor Patil nodded slowly and motioned for Markos to rejoin the group._

 _"Melania Malfoy!" She announced._

 _Mel seemed to skip up to the stool and gracefully sit herself down, with the same grin on her face as Markos had. 5 minutes later and the hat still hadn't decided, it kept on opening its mouth as if to shout something out before deciding not to._

 _I'LL DECIDE LATER_

 _It shouted out. Everyone gasped and started whispering to the people around them, this had never happened before, not even for one person let alone two. Eva put her head in her hands, lessons hadn't even started and already Markos and Mel were creating havoc. When she peeped through her fingers she could see Mel make her way over to Markos and give him a massive high five._

 _"Are those your siblings?" William Hopkins, a fellow third year Gryffindor, asked._

 _"Unfortunately." Eva moaned, causing all those around her to laugh at her response._

 _The following first years didn't take nearly as long as Mel or Markos had combined, they whizzed through the list in about 5 minutes, leaving only the two troublemakers left._

 _"Markos Malfoy." Professor Patil announced again, her voice sounded like she was dreading what the hat would come up this time. Everybody else in the hall leaned forwards, very intrigued. Markos sat on the stool once again, a grin still on his face and his arms crossed in front of him. He didn't open his mouth once, just let the hat do all the work. After a few minutes the hat finally came to a conclusion._

 _SLYTHERIN_

 _Eva sighed with both happiness and disappointment. She had wanted another sibling in Gryffindor but she was glad that he'd finally been sorted. Markos turned to Scorpius, who was looking at Markos with cautious eyes, and rubbed his hands together in a You're-Not-Going-To-Know-What-Hit-You evil sort of way. Scorpius visibly blanched, even Eva could see the colour leaving from his already pale face._

 _"Melania Malfoy."_

 _Mel narrowed her eyes at the hat with a determined look, before she sat on the stool and waited for the hat to make his decision. She said something to him almost immediately, which made the hat sigh with relief._

 _SLYTHERIN_

 _Mel walked over to her brother and sat next to him, both of them were smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Scorp however just looked very on edge as he eyed his younger siblings._

* * *

Eva was snapped out of her thoughts and stopped short when she head a loud giggle. But this wasn't just any giggle, she recognized it to be one of the most gracious giggles she'd ever heard. Too bad it belonged to what Eva thought was the most odious girl she'd ever come across and one who always seemed to have it out for her.

Eva span around on her heal and practically ran back to her compartment, which meant running through 2 now very crowded carriages. She slammed the door shut and pulled down the blinds, under no circumstances did she want Castilla McLaggen to find her, in fear of possible expulsion from what Eva might do to the ridiculously annoying sixth year.


	2. A Blank Filled In

**All rights to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

After pulling downs the blinds Eva threw her bag off the shelf above her and grabbed the first book that fell out of it, which happened to be her Defense Against The Dark Arts Textbook. She randomly opened the book and proceeded to reread about creating a Patronus - she didn't need to read it as she had already memorised every syllabus needed for her O.W.L exams and could probably take the exams the very next day if it was asked of her, but she did need to look like she was doing something in case Castilla McLaggen decided to grace Eva with her infuriating presence. That would give Eva a reasonable excuse to send Castilla away.

About 15 minutes later, Eva thought the coast was clear and was just standing up to put her book away again when the door to the compartment swung open. Eva jumped back in fright and turned to the door with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"Wha-"

"Have you seen Freddy?" An impatient voice asked from the doorway. The silhouette moved away from the doorway allowing Eva to identify the person. Unfortunately, it was Castilla. Dressed in a not too short miniskirt, tights, a fitted t-shirt and a cardigan, she could be seen as sweet girl, however Eva knew better.

"I'm sorry?" Eva asked, confused as to why she was asking her.

Castilla flicked her blonde curls behind her shoulder, showing off some rather pretty diamond fish earrings. "I asked if you've seen Freddy. You know, being one of his friends and all." Castilla explained as if talking to a 5 year old. Eva blinked. "Do you know where he is or not?" Castilla asked exasperated.

Eva shook her head. "I'm afraid I have no idea, I don't spend as much time with him as I used to." Eva gave her a pointed look, which made Castilla smirk and look fairly smug.

"Well, Freddy should only really spend time around one girl. It would seem improper otherwise." Eva rolled her eyes. Castilla started to walk out of the compartment but turned back to ask "You sure you haven't seen him pass this way?"

"Why would I have my eyes pealed to the corridor or be on the lookout for Fred?" Eva crossed her arms.

"Because you have nothing better to do, and once upon a time yo- Freddy, baby, where have you been?" Castilla threw her arms around a tall ginger who happened to catch Castilla's eyes as he walked past the compartment.

"Hello Cas." Fred's words came out muffled as Castilla pulled him into her shoulder, a rather awkward and uncomfortable looking position. He pulled his face out of her hair and looked a bit startled when he realised who Castilla had been talking to. "Hey Eva." He waved a hand and smiled a small smile.

"Hello Fred." Eva smiled sadly. "How are you and Roxy?"

Fred's smile widened. "We're alright. I'm sorry we didn't see you this summer, we did invite you over several times but only Mel, Markos and Scorp ever turned up, none of them giving a clue to your whereabouts."

Eva nodded in affirmation. "Mum took Nikki with her on one of her business trips to Shanghai."

"And you?" He asked.

"I was in Europe." Fred expected Eva to say more but she didn't continue.

Fred frowned slightly, Castilla's eyes flicked back and forth between the two before she wrapped Fred's arm around her waist - obviously feeling threatened. The movement caused Fred's frown to turn into a look of confusion. "What were you two talking about?" He asked.

Eva opened her mouth but Castilla got there first. "I was helping Eva with some studying, the poor girl has been struggling with Potions. You know with me now being a sixth year and having just completed my O. I was a great help."

Eva glared at the other female in the room, she clenched her jaw but didn't call Castilla out on the lie. "Yes," She said through gritted teeth, before she plastered a smile on her face, "But I'm afraid I'm a lost cause. Thank you so much for your help, Castilla, but I think it would be wasting your time."

Castilla turned on her heel and walked out of the compartment towards her own, dragging Fred by his collar, without so much of a word. Just as Fred disappeared from sight he waved a little farewell wave. Eva walked forwards to shut the door before slumping down to the ground. Her friendship with Fred had been great, but once he started dating Castilla it became a bit strained... and she couldn't forget the scene her father made at the Hogwarts Reunion a few years ago.

* * *

 _Eva was blushing but beaming. Fred had kissed her. In the middle of the dance floor. She looked up at the tall ginger who was dancing with her and was happy to see that he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. But that happiness was short lived, out of the corner of her eye she could see her father storming towards her and Fred._

 _"Get away from my daughter." Draco demanded as he wrenched the two apart._

 _"Dad!" Eva exclaimed, irritated and slightly embarrassed by her father's outburst._

 _Eva looked over her father's shoulder to see her mother break through the wall of people surrounding the dance floor, closely followed by George Weasley. Both of them looking amused but slightly worried with wide eyes._

 _"Don't you 'Dad!' me, young lady." Draco narrowed his eyes at her, before he put a hand over his heart. "I feel like my heart has been shattered into a million pieces, I have every right to be angry."_

 _"What?" Eva looked utterly bewildered as she looked up at him._

 _"He kissed you!" He pointed accusingly at Fred, who started looking very uncomfortable. "You kissed my 11 year old daughter! And you've only known each other a week!" He started pulling at his hair. "That kind of behaviour never leads to anything good as it is unbelievably reckless and will only lead to heartbreak."_

 _"I would never do anything to hurt Eva." Fred defended._

 _"You think that now, Fred Weasley, but it's always a possibility." Draco said solemnly. "And it's a possibility I'm not willing to let happen."_

 _Eva put her head in her hands, to make matters any worse everybody had stopped what they were doing and had their undivided attention on Draco, Eva and Fred. Hermione put her hand on Draco shoulder and led the group to one of the corners of the room._

 _"Talk this out here, but don't do it so that you embarrass each other." She said sternly._

 _"Eva-"_

 _"Dad, I'm not a child!" Eva interrupted him._

 _"Yes you are! You're only 11. You'll be a child until you're of age, and even then you'll only really be counted as an adult when you turn 21."_

 _"It was only a kiss!" Eva protested._

 _"'Only a kiss'? A kiss can lead to a lot of things!"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _Draco hesitated. "Stuff!"_

 _"Would you have me wait until I'm 21 before I kiss someone again?!"_

 _"Preferably 51." Draco muttered. Eva's eyes widened considerably. Draco sighed and pulled Eva into a protective hug. "Look Eva, I just don't want you to get hurt. I think you're too young to be kissing boys and dating them, you've just joined a new school and you don't want them to be a distraction from your studies or the heartbreak that comes with boys to put you off this fantastic place."_

 _"You make a point." Eva mumbled._

 _"Now I would prefer you wait until after you've finished school as you'd have finished your exams, but I doubt I could make you do that, and you'd resent me for it. So all I ask is that you wait a few years, maybe when you're 16 or finished your O. ?" He let Eva go from the hug but held onto her shoulders. "Can you do that for me?" Eva nodded. Draco looked up at Fred. "I'm sorry Fred, but you'll have to wait a while until what happened on the dance floor can happen again."_

 _"Yes, sir." Fred gave a half-hearted smile._

 _"Thank you... I'm sorry to have ruined your night." He said to both of them. Eva looked behind her father and saw Scorpius, with guilt written all over his face._

 _"It's alright, Dad." Eva said, her eyes never leaving Scorpius. "I don't blame you. I'll talk to you later, Fred." She looked at him for a second. "I need something to eat." She walked off in the direction of the buffet table, which also happened to be in the same direction where Scorpius was. "I hate you." She spat in her twin's ear as she walked past._

* * *

She and Scorpius had made up after a few weeks of Scorp apologising profusely, they were each other's best friend and twin, that bound is pretty strong. Although Eva didn't think it seemed particularly strong at the moment, as Scorp was constantly surrounded by his little fan club and didn't seem to have anytime for her anymore. Being a better Seeker than Harry Potter had certainly done wonders to his popularity.

Fred and her remained good friends, but as previously stated, after he started dating Castilla things had been strained. Although she wasn't sure if he was aware of that.

* * *

 _It was about a week after they had returned from the Christmas holidays during Eva's fourth year. She was reading a book in front of the fire of the Gryffindor common room, it was 'Red Queen' by Victoria Aveyard, her mother had given it to her for Christmas and she was enjoying it immensely. The book had been out for years but Hermione figured Eva was old enough to read the book, having turned 15 on the 23rd of December. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned to see Fred looking nervous._

 _"Hey Fred." Eva smiled at him._

 _"Can I sit?" He asked._

 _"Sure!" Eva scooted over to make more room for him on the sofa. "What's up? You look nervous."_

 _"Um..." Fred hesitated._

 _"Come on, Fred, you know you can tell me anything."_

 _Fred took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I've just asked out Castilla McLaggen." He rushed out, Eva's facial expression turned to one of hurt but she quickly covered it up with a brilliant poker face. It was about 10 seconds after his confession that Fred opened an eye to look at Eva's reaction._

 _"Well, what did she say?" Eva asked, interested in the answer._

 _"She said yes." Fred smiled. "Roxy and I spent a lot of time with her and her family over the holidays. Dad took us to Spain and we happened to bump into the McLaggens whilst we were there, they were staying at the same hotel." He babbled. "And Castilla is a really nice girl, everybody at school sings her praises." Eva raised an eyebrow, which went unnoticed by Fred. Eva knew for a fact that Castilla did not do very well in a lot of classes so she doubted very much that her Professors would be singing her praises. Also Eva certainly did not think highly of Castilla, Eva thought her to be very much a wolf in sheep's clothing, she may be a sweetheart to everyone else but she was rotten to Eva. "I didn't know her very well before, but I really got to know her and I like her... You don't mind, do you?" Fred looked concerned._

 _Eva smiled at him. "Of course I don't mind. Fred the kiss was years ago, it's normal for us to have moved on from that."_

 _Fred smiled. "Great, I was afraid you'd be angry or it would hurt you." He gave her a hug. "Thanks Eva." He stood up. "I'll see you later, I gotta tell Roxy. She'll be ecstatic, she and Castilla became great friends in Spain." He turned and left._

 _Eva got up from the sofa and kept her poker face on until she reached the curtained safety of her bed before the mask dropped and her eyes started to tear up. She knew it was probably ridiculous and petty but she felt like Castilla was replacing her, the only thing that Roxy seemed to talk about was how wonderful her new best friend Castilla was, and now Fred was dating her. She let two tears fall before she told herself to pull herself together and do her homework._

* * *

She must have been sitting there for quite a while for Eva was brought out of her thoughts when there was a quick knock on the door before it opened, causing her to fall backwards in the passage of the carriage as she let out a squeak of surprise. She looked up to see a chuckling Bellamy offering her a hand up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch you this time." He said with a smile on his face.

"You can't save the girl every time." Eva smiled back at him as she took his hand.

He helped her up. "That's a shame, I hate seeing a damsel in distress." They stood there for about a minute before he cleared his throat. "I just thought I'd let you know that we'll be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in 20 minutes, you might want to get changed into your robes."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Bellamy, I don't think I would have noticed if we had arrived I was so lost in thought."

He grinned. "So I did save you from something then?"

She put a hand to her head and sighed dramatically. "Yes, you saved me from myself." She announced as they burst into a little fit of laughter.

Once they had calmed down, Bellamy stepped back. "I'll let you get ready. See you in the Hall."

"Bye." She replied, as she closed the compartment door again before getting out her robes and changing.


	3. An Offer

**All rights to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Eva was making her way to the library after the feast at the Great Hall, it hadn't been anything special and Eva didn't feel like catching up with anybody in the Gryffindor Common Room, she'd much rather read books in peace and no one visits the library on the first night back. As she rounded the corner she saw Headmaster Longbottom walking in her direction.

"Hello Headmaster." Eva greeted.

"Eva, just the student I was looking for." Neville Longbottom smiled at her. "I trust you enjoyed your summer holiday."

"Yes, Professor, it was very informative... Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your studies, would you prefer to talk in my office or the more comfortable setting of the library?"

"Well we are closer to the library, sir."

"Let's go there then." Neville stepped to the side and put out an arm as if to say 'lead the way'. Once inside the library, they found a table in one of the corners of the massive room, a precaution just to make sure that no one would hear to conversation though they doubted anyone else would leave their common rooms. "Now Eva, I hear from the Headmaster and Headmistress of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons that you studied at those two schools during your summer holidays."

Eva nodded. "I wanted to get on top of my O. , Beauxbatons was doing a summer school thing for a few weeks, so I signed up for it. And Dad pulled a few strings at Durmstrang so that the professors who stayed there over the summer were to tutor me. Only my parents know about it though, my siblings thought I was just traveling in Europe. Mel, Markos and Scorp would have been jealous that I'd had extra tutoring, especially at Durmstrang, Nikki would have been jealous that I stayed at Beauxbatons. And if they'd come with me they would have only been a distraction."

"I was also told by them that combined you've managed to learn the entire syllabus for all your O.W.L courses, and cover lots of different subjects that we don't teach at Hogwarts " Eva nodded again. "Which means that for you to stay in fifth year would be a complete waste of your talent as you'd be covering topics you already know in detail. So I'm going to give you the option of doing your O. this week and then moving in sixth year the next week depending on how your results go. This does mean that you only have one week to do your exams instead of two, and that you will be a year ahead, but your knowledge and intelligence will be in the right place." Eva's eyebrows furrowed as she looked deep in thought. "Now you don't have to give me an answer immediately, but I will need it so-"

"I'll do it." Eva said. Neville looked startled at Eva's quick answer. "I'll do my O. this week."

"Are you sure?"

"There's nothing holding me back in fifth year." Eva paused. "Not even my brother and friends." She whispered.

Neville nodded. "I'll get it set up, which shouldn't be too hard as I already told Wizarding Examination Authority that it was a possibility." He stood up. "Have a nice night, Eva."

"Night Professor." Eva waved at him as he left her in the kingdom of books.

* * *

The next day at breakfast everyone was given an envelope with their class schedules in it. Eva however was given a little package with her exam schedule in it as well as a time turner to make sure she was able to complete both practical and written examinations for all subjects, whilst also having time to rest and revise. Eva put the package in her bag discreetly making sure no one could see it.

"What've you got first, Eva?" Roxy asked from a few seats down.

"There seems to be a mistake with my schedule, so I'm going to talk to Headmaster Longbottom first." Eva lied. Roxy nodded before going back to talking to James. Eva shook her head and sighed at how fast she was dismissed. "I'll see you later." She said to no one in particular as she stood up to make her way to her first exam. Charms.

* * *

Friday afternoon saw Eva Malfoy leaving her last O.W.L exam, and although she was quite exhausted, she was also ecstatic that it was all over.

"How do you think it went?" Professor Longbottom asked, as he waited leaning against the wall outside of the classroom she'd had her exams in for the last week.

Eva spun around to face him and beamed. "I'm exhausted but I think it went really well. The examiner looked really pleased with my answers."

"Brilliant. You looking forward to your results then? You should get them by the end of Sunday." Eva nodded. Neville smiled. "Well you'd better get back to your common room and treat yourself to some well deserved relaxing."

"Thank you, Professor." Eva smiled at him before skipping off to the common room. She'd been so exhausted and constantly revising that she hadn't actually seen anybody since she'd got her schedule as she always got back to the room so late and left so early. Nobody glanced up when Eva walked through the portrait portal, so she kept on walking up to her dormitory.

Roxy was reading a book on her bed when Eva walked in. "Hey Eva." She greeted her absentmindedly.

"Hi." Eva responded quietly, as she put pulled out her pyjamas after putting her bag down. "I'm exhausted so I'm going to hit the hay early."

Roxy turned the page of her book before marking it with a bookmark and setting it down. "Why didn't you sit with us this week?"

"Huh?" Eva stopped getting ready for bed and looked at her with a confused expression painted across her face.

"In classes you didn't sit with us and then you were never at any of the meals. James has been whining and complaining that he's going to fail this week completely as he doesn't have any legible notes."

"What?" Eva was still confused.

"Of course Scorp has been helping him, but they keep getting distracted by Quidditch and girl talk." A look of realisation and hurt flashed across Eva's face, which Roxy picked up. "What?"

Eva's eyes started tearing up. They hadn't even noticed that she hadn't attended any of her classes this week. None of her supposed friends noticed that she had been missing. "I- I- I didn't go to any classes this week." She stuttered. "I missed them all." She admitted.

"You skipped classes?" Roxy looked at her in disbelief.

Eva nodded, her eyes were darting around the room, she felt like it was closing in on her. "I haven't been feeling well so I've been in the infirmary for the last week." She lied, not looking at Roxy. "I- I still don't feel well, so I'm just going to go back there." Eva practically fled from the room as she turned around and ran out of the Gryffindor tower and down to Moaning Myrtles loo, where she locked herself in one of the cubicles and let the tears fall.


	4. Nerve-wracking Results

**All rights to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Eva stared at the envelope the Headmaster had just given her. It looked ordinary, a plain, clean envelope with a wax seal, as if it wasn't holding the results of the tests she'd taken that would determine the next monumental steps of her life. She blinked and looked up at Professor Longbottom, trying to make sure that this was the correct envelope - she wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but she didn't think it would be so... simple, for a better word.

"Do you want me to leave when you open it?" Neville asked, taking her inaction as a sign for him to vacate his office.

"No! No... I was just trying to-"

"Prepare yourself?"

Eva nodded. "That, and take it in. I think my brain expected such important results to be in something fancier. Maybe a certificate or something..." Neville smiled, remembering his own shock. Eva frowned. "What if I didn't get the results I hoped for? What if I didn't pass?"

"Then you'll continue with your fifth year and try again." Neville smiled reassuringly. "But somehow I doubt that is the case. Your parents were the smartest in my year, and let's not forget the title bestowed upon your mother."

"Professor Longbottom, I'm sure you'll know by now that parental genetics has nothing to do with intelligence or brain capacity. If that were the case, many of us would not be capable of picking up a spoon." Neville chuckled and Eva closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening the envelope. It took her a second to take in the information presented to her on the sheet of parchment before a massive grin burst onto her face.

Neville looked at the results over her shoulder and smiled. "I do believe you beat your mother with those results."

"Outstanding in every exam." Eva breathed, almost in a daze.

"Congratulations Eva, you're now in your sixth year." She grinned at him in response. "Do you know which subjects you want to continue for your N.E.W.T.s? I've got all the textbooks for each subject here, so you can just pick up the subjects you want to take."

"Thank you, Professor." Eva walked over towards the table and looked over the books, she moment to consider which subjects to take. "Defense Against The Dark Arts... Transfiguration..." She mumbled to herself, "Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Herbology and Arithmancy." She picked up the books for the subjects and put them in her bag.

"Eva, you have the option of moving into the sixth year girls dorm if you want. Or you could stay in your current one."

Eva furrowed her eyebrows, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand sharing a room with Castilla – it probably wouldn't end well. On the other hand, when the others in her current dorm find out that she's moved up a year and essentially left them behind, they may shut her out even more than they have and treat her as a traitor. She bit her lip as she thought.

"I'll stay where I am now, but I fear that at some point there will be a problem that will make staying there rather unpleasant."

"That's alright Eva, when things become a problem let me know and I'll move you in with the sixth years."

"Thank you for everything, Headmaster." She said sincerely.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Eva, you'll receive your new timetable tomorrow at breakfast." Eva nodded. "I look forward to seeing you in class." He smiled at her as she exited the room.

* * *

Eva went her first class a little earlier than others normally would, deciding that she'd probably disrupt the class if she went in with the others. Arriving early would mean she'd be able to choose a seat that was out of the way of everyone else. Eva walked into the classroom and spotted Professor Burke sitting at his desk.

"Morning Professor." She greeted him.

The professor looked up from the potions essays he was in the middle of marking. "Hello Miss Malfoy, the Headmaster informed me this morning that you would be joining this class. I must say I was rather worried when you didn't show up to any lessons last week, but it makes sense now." Professor Burke smiled at her. Eva smiled back at the kind professor who had succeeded Professor Slughorn after his retirement two years ago. He was far stricter than Slughorn had ever been but he let a few of his more promising students get away with most things. "I'm guessing you won't want to make a big deal out of it?" Eva nodded. He pointed to a seat that was in the corner of the room but was still at the front and had a good view of the blackboard. "That seat isn't taken, and it's out of sight from the students – apart from the ones on that table obviously."

"Thank you, Professor." She rushed over to her new seat and started getting out the books and supplies she might need for the lesson.

A few minutes later, students started to make their way into the class and take their seats. No one noticed Eva until two Slytherins – Cole Higgs and Stephan Urquhart – sat down at her table.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Higgs asked. His green eyes flashed with confusion as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I-" Thankfully Professor Burke decided to start his lesson at that moment, saving Eva from having to explain anything to the two boys.

"Morning class, as I said last week Mondays will be theory and Thursday shall be application. We're going to focus on Wit-Sharpening Potions first, can anyone tell me what it is?" Several hands rose in the air, Professor Burke frowned a bit, it was unusual not see Eva raising her hand but he didn't dwell on it too much as he assumed she just didn't want any attention today. His eyes zoomed in on Castilla McLaggen who was currently gossiping with the witch who sat next to her. "Miss McLaggen?"

Castilla looked up, looking quite a lot like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Yes Professor?"

"Could please inform the class about Wit-Sharpening Potions?"

Castilla seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Why it's a potion that sharpens someone's wit of course."

"Miss McLaggen," He pursed his lips together, not looking at all impressed, "You learnt how to brew this potion in fourth year, surely you can offer more than that?" Castilla slumped looking panicked again and struggled to answer – wracking her brain for any more information about the potion apart from the obvious that could be derived from the name. "No? Shame." He paused and picked a student who you most likely teach Castilla a valuable lesson. "Miss Malfoy do you have anything to add?" Castilla shot straight back up and turned in her seat trying to determine where Eva was, her eyes narrowed as if she were a wolf hunting her prey.

Eva winced, she'd really been hoping she wouldn't be called on all day. "The Wit-Sharpening Potion is a potion that allows the drinker to think more clearly, because of this, it can be used as a counteragent to the Confundus Charm. The potion consists of three ingredient: Ginger Root, Armadillo Bile and Ground Scarab Beetles."

"Brilliant, Miss Malfoy! Five points to Gryffindor." He paused as looked down at the book that lay open on his desk. "Now if all of you could turn to page 24, we're going to look at the side effects of the potion."

The lesson continued on and thankfully Eva was not called on again. When the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, Eva glanced at her timetable and happily discovered that she had a free next period, allowing her to work on the essay Professor Burke had just set. She packed up her stuff and left a few minutes after everyone else had already filed out.

"Good thing you gave it a while before coming out." Eva jumped and turned to see Higgs and Urquhart waiting for her on either side of the door, both of them had their arms crossed and were smirking at her. "McLaggen looked like she was on a warpath when she left about a minute ago. She'd been waiting for you before realising that she had Divination this period with crazy old Trelawney." Higgs continued.

Eva's heart fell back into a regular beat, she rubbed her eyes and sighed. "What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nah," Urquhart replied, "Got a free period, guessing you have as well seeing as you took to long to leave."

"What do you want?" Eva asked, wanting to go to the library so she could start her work.

"To know why you were in that lesson, of course." Urquhart chuckled, the dark haired boy's grey eyes glinting with intrigue and a bit of misfit.

"Surely you have better things to do, like playing Quidditch?" She looked at Higgs, hoping that the Slytherin captain would suddenly prefer to be playing the sport instead of talking to her.

The blonde boy's green eyes looked her over, as if studying her. "You passed your O. early didn't you?" He asked her, her eyes widened – he'd managed to guess it so quickly. "Didn't you, Malfoy?" He asked again when she didn't reply.

Eva nodded. "I took them all last week. Got my results yesterday."

"How did you manage to finish the course a year early?" Urquhart looked at her curiously.

"I spent my summer at Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."

Urquhart frowned. "That doesn't sound like a very fun and relaxing holiday."

"I thought it was fun." Eva shrugged her shoulders.

"You need to redefine your definition of fun." Urquhart looked at her pointedly.

"Let me see your schedule." Higgs held out his hands, Eva raised an eyebrow at him but gave it to him anyway. "Salazar you're taking a lot of subjects." He muttered under his breath. "Steph and I could hep you with what you missed last week in everything except Herbology and Artihmancy. Although Steph won't be much help with Ancient Runes as he doesn't take it – opting to do Astronomy instead. Our notes are in the common room though, so we can meet you in the library after we've gathered our stuff."

Eva looked at him in surprise as he handed back the sheet of paper. "Thank you." He offered her a small smile before he and Urquhart made their way towards the Slytherin Common Room, leaving her feeling rather bewildered. She blinked several times before she shook her head to clear it and started to make her way towards the library.


	5. Scorpius's Worry

**J. K. Rowling has claim to everything in this story! I claim nothing, except perhaps the plot and some characters I made up but if she wants them too she can have it.**

* * *

Scorpius was a bit worried, he hadn't seen Eva in classes for over two weeks, so since the beginning of term – although he did know that she'd been in the Hospital Wing for the first week, something he'd learnt from Roxy instead of his sister. He was almost certain that his sister was not still in the infirmary, because knowing her she'd be annoyed at the fact she was missing her classes and would insist on being released, making it more worrisome that she was still not in classes.

He turned the corner and strolled into the Hospital Wing, searching the beds for his twin as he walked down the aisle. He frowned when he got to the end of the room and Eva was still nowhere to be seen.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mister Malfoy?" Penelope Clearwater asked as she exited her office, noticing the boy was frowning.

"Have you seen my sister, Madam Clearwater?" He asked when she made no response except to raise an eyebrow he hastily added, "Eva… not Mel."

"I'm afraid I cannot help you there, your brother and other sister, however, were in here to apologise to the fourth year they had played a rather nasty prank on."

"I'm surprised they apologised."

"They were certainly reluctant and only did so after having their prank supply threatened." The mediwitch glanced at a patient who started to groan, "If there is nothing else, you'll have to excuse me." Scorpius nodded and she started to make her way to the boy who was clutching his stomach as he vomited Jellyfish.

Scorpius scowled as soon as he left the Hospital Wing and was very tempted to play tricks on some poor first-year sod, but he settled on kicking over the closest suit of armour instead.

"Mature, Malfoy. Very mature." A voice remarked behind him.

"Piss off, Potter," Scorpius replied without bothering to turn around.

"You know I'll never do that, mate."

Scorpius sighed, "Seen any sign of Eva at all? I haven't seen her in any classes and I haven't noticed her at your table at meal times… What if something's happened to her?"

"What could have happened to her? It's not like Moldymort is still alive and terrorising everyone, I'm sure it'd be pretty minor if something has happened."

"But Rox says she's barely in the dorm and keeps odd hours."

"Well you know she's alive then and wasn't kidnapped." James chuckled, Scorpius, however, was not amused. James rolled his eyes, "Maybe they had a fight and she's avoiding Rox." James suggested.

"To the extent that she'd miss classes?" The Slytherin asked incredulously. "That doesn't sound like Eva and you know it." Scorpius spun on his heel and sighed in annoyance into his hands.

"Your parents would know." When there was no initial response the Gryffindor turned to the Slytherin and spun him back around to face him. "Have you asked your parents?" An eyebrow quirked on James's forehead as he asked Scorpius – who had suddenly turned bright red, a sure sign that he hadn't even thought of that. "Really? You haven't asked them?"

"Well no," Scorpius spluttered as he tried to come up with a reason, "But what if they haven't heard from Eva and my asking just sends them into a worried frenzy?"

"Your parents would have stormed into Hogwarts and searched the entire castle if they hadn't heard from her by now. And besides, Rox has seen her – she's fine." James turned on his heal and started to walk in the other direction. "The others and I are having a friendly game of Quidditch if you want to join." He announced as he walked, slowing down just before he went around the corner to hear Scorpius's answer.

"Thanks, but I think I should probably write a letter to Mum and Dad," Scorpius ran a hand through his hair as he admitted guiltily, "I haven't actually written one to them yet this term."

James laughed at the admission, "Bet your Mum is fuming."

* * *

Hermione, Draco and Nikki were sitting in front of the telly enjoying a night of watching 'Marvel's Spider-man: Homecoming' when an owl swooped through an open window and dropped a letter on Hermione's lap. Before Hermione could think of getting up to get a snack for the bird, the owl flew out the window back towards the castle it had been sent from.

"Looks like Scorpius finally decided to write," Hermione commented, glaring at the envelope containing a letter that had taken far too long for her son to write. Draco paused the movie which caused Nikki to groan in protest, but luckily for her Hermione quickly grabbed the remote and pressed play. "If it took this long to write, it won't be that important."

Draco looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I know you want to read it, regardless of how long it took."

Hermione looked torn between opening the letter and stubbornly ignoring it until they'd finished the movie. In the end, she gave in to wanting to know what was going on in her son's life and ripped open the thin paper that contained the letter. Draco turned his head back to watching the film that Nikki hadn't turned away from.

"Oh cripes." Hermione sighed into her hands after reading the letter.

"What sort of trouble has he got into this time?" Draco asked, "It can't be anything worse than what Mel and Markos have done."

"No, he's not in trouble," Hermione paused before adding as an afterthought, "Though his apology for taking so long to write could be longer."

"So what's wrong? Other than Scorpius's two paragraph apology."

"It seems Eva hasn't told Scorpius that she's already taken her O. and now he's running around school like a headless chicken trying to find her because she hasn't been in classes with them."

"Ah." Was Draco's only response, not really sure what else to say.

"I can't understand why Eva hasn't told him already, all of her letters so far seem to indicate that everything is fine. I assumed that meant that the others knew."

"Maybe she's worried about how the others will react," Draco suggested after a moment of silence. "She might be worried the others think she abandoned them."

Hermione frowned, "I hope to Merlin that they don't see it like that. At least Fred is in a different year, she'll still have at least one friend if the others need some time to come to term with it. Do you think we should tell Scorp?"

Draco shook his head. "I think we should leave it to Eva. Scorp may be angrier if he doesn't hear it from her… But it doesn't hurt to point Scorp in the right direction, maybe suggest to him that he needs to ask her a question."

"Could you two please zip it?" Nikki asked in frustration. "I'm trying to watch the movie but can't hear a thing with you two yapping."

"Where's the attitude coming from Nik?" Draco looked at his youngest with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Your Malfoy genes perhaps." Hermione shrugged before quickly diving further up the sofa before Draco could throw a pillow at her.

* * *

"Freaking cryptic parents." Scorpius scowled, "'It might be a good idea to ask your sister a question', that would be a good idea if I could find her or if I knew which question I am supposed to ask." He mumbled under her breath as he made his way to his Arithmancy class.

He was glanced at his watch and noticed he was going to be a bit late if he didn't hurry up. Ducking behind a tapestry, Scorpius jogged down a secret passageway that was a very handy shortcut to cut three minutes off from his journey. Not bothering to check if there was someone on the other side of the exit, Scorpius pulled the portrait open and ran out of the dimly lit passage and straight into a human being causing him to fall back into the passageway. As he fell, he threw a hand out to grab the frame of the closing portrait, which stopped him from landing on his bum, unfortunately, the other person was not so lucky.

"Ooof." The wind was knocked out of Eva's lungs before she promptly landed on the cold stone floor, a sharp pan travelling from her ischium to her upper spine.

"Sorry." Scorpius apologised as he pulled himself upright and out of the passage, he held out his hand expecting the other person to still be on the floor and was surprised to see his sister being helped up by his Quidditch captain. "Eva!" He exclaimed in surprise. "I'm so sorry, I was in a rush to get to Arithmancy…" He trailed off as he realised Eva should be on her way there as well. "Where have you been? I've barely seen you in two weeks and I haven't spoken to you since we left home." He said in frustration.

"I've-" Eva cut herself off, unsure how to tell Scorpius what had happened. Thankfully Higgs was suddenly very anxious to get to class on time after seeing how little time they had left on his timepiece.

"We're going to be late for Ancient Runes, Malfoy." He announced, tugging on her arm to hurry up. "Come on."

"See you around, Scorp." Was all she said before she and Higgs ran down the corridor to their lesson.

Scorpius stared at the two until they disappeared, his brows furrowing with confusion as he continued to his class. It wasn't until he'd started writing a few notes having sat down and mumbled an apology to his professor that his brain clicked what Higgs had said.

"The f-"

"Scorp," Nikolas Zabini hissed, "Mate, could I have my quill back?"

Scorpius looked at the quill in his hand and realised that he'd accidentally picked up his friend's instead of his own, which he had yet to retrieved from his bag.

"Sorry." He apologised rather distantly.

Nikolas frowned, "You alright?"

Scorpius hesitated, trying to figure out if he was alright. In the end, he shook his head. "I- I'm really confused about something and if I'm right about it then I'm pissed too."

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

Scorpius shook his head again, "No. I have to find out what in Merlin's name is going on first."

Scorpius didn't talk for the rest of the lesson, didn't make any snarky comments about anything, didn't raise his hand to answer a question. He just sat there thinking and occasionally writing some notes. He had packed away his things a few minutes before the class had even ended and as soon as the double period was over he ran out of the room towards the Ancient Runes classrooms to see if he could catch his sister before he hadn't a clue where she'd be again until Christmas. He arrived just in time to see the last lot of students trickle out of the room, Eva was not amongst them.

"For goodness sake!" Scorpius groaned in frustration before he noticed a fellow Slytherin leave the room last. "Warrington!" He called out to grab the Slytherin's attention.

Gemma Warrington jumped in surprise at the call and put a hand over jumpy heart as she turned towards the source of the noise. "Oh hello Malfoy, gave me a bit of a shock there." Scorpius sent her an apologetic grimace. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering what the next class was?" When she sent him a slightly bewildered look he hastily added, "For the sixth years. I- I'm trying to find Higgs, it's important."

"Oh! I think he has Transfiguration next."

Scorpius grinned, that was on the way out to Care of Magical Creatures. "Thanks, Gemma!" He said quickly before sprinting towards Transfigurations, hoping that he'd find his sister on the way.

"Bye Scorpius." Gemma waved at him as she chuckled at the boy's need to rush after the Quidditch captain. "Quidditch." She muttered as she made her way towards the library.

Scorpius jumped out of the secret stairway that had taken him to the fourth floor and continued onto towards the Grand Staircases. A little over halfway towards the moving stairs Scorpius turned a corner and caught sight of Higgs and Eva.

"Eva!" He shouted down the corridor.

Eva turned suddenly and saw her brother sprinting towards her. She started to walk a little faster at the sight in hopes that maybe he would tire suddenly and not catch up before they made it to class. When she noticed that he was not tiring, she grabbed Higgs's hand and sprinted down the closest adjoining corridor. "Come on!" She exclaimed as she pulled them around a few corners, hoping that they would lose him. She swore when they turned another corner to face a dead end. Higgs chuckled from beside her.

"This isn't funny!" Eva threw her hands up in the air. "Scorp might come charging down this corridor any second and demand answers I don't even know how to begin to give him."

"I've never heard you swear." He explained as his chuckles faded away.

"Yeah, well everyone needs some way of blurting out their frustration." She snapped, which just caused Higgs to start chuckling again.

Scorpius rounded the bend at that moment and stopped suddenly. "What in the name of Merlin, Eva!" He panted out, running from the seventh floor to the sixth and then onto the fourth to chase his sister down many corridors was tiring.

"Hey, Scorp." She said weakly, waving her hand just as pathetically.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry it's taken such a long time for me to post another chapter. I've been sitting on the hospital bit of this chapter since January... I think. And I just could not figure out how to get on with the chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.**

 **Lizzy**


End file.
